Akumu Renato
Akumu Renato (悪夢レナト, Akumu Renato) is the sister of Itari Renato and a prior student of the dual element phoenix, Tajitu. After recently joining Koma Inu per her brother's request, Akumu plans on keeping her life quiet and simple. Appearance Akumu is a young woman of an impressive stature, possessing a tall and well-built figure that she carries with dignity and poise. Her hair and eyes are dark in shade, the latter often holding a sharp or demeaning glare, giving her an uninviting and unsettling natural aura that deters others from approaching her. She is not one to concern herself with her physical appearance, having no qualms with how others perceive her. Akumu has dark brown hair, the near-pitch colored locks being likened to freshly brewed coffee. When left down, her hair falls down just below her shoulders in soft waves, though Akumu consistently keeps it pulled up in a high ponytail. When Akumu is sitting idly, she will typically leave her bangs to frame either side of her face, though they are pulled back into her ponytail when the activity deems it necessary, such as a battle. Akumu's eyes are downturned and framed by dark eyelashes, making the forest green of her irises pop. She is usually seen with a pair of red, bottom-rimmed glasses, further accentuating the color of her eyes, though they are simply there for aesthetic purposes, as the lenses are prescription-less and she has perfect vision. Complementing the ebony shade of her hair is a pale, smooth complexion that is unmarred by scars and birthmarks. She has a heart-shaped head, her jawline tapering into her chin. She has a small, dainty nose and thin, often downturned lips. She is a tall woman with a somewhat broad figure, noted to have a prominent muscular structure rather than having especially feminine features such as a large bust or slim waist due to genetics and a strict training regimen. Her body is quite even in proportion, only a slight dip at her waist and her shoulder-to-hip ratio being even, though her shoulders and hips are rather broad. Akumu does not have a sense of fashion, that much is quite clear given her choice in apparel. She does not pick clothes for any other reason than they are comfortable and easy to move in, as such, she is usually seen in sweatpants or athletic-style shorts and cotton t-shirts. However, at her brother's insistence, she has invested in more stylistic clothing, generally including skirts and blouse. However, one thing remains consistent, and that is her clothes ability to function to her needs. She never purchases bottoms without pockets, always wears spandex beneath her skirts, and never buys anything that excessively limits her mobility; this is to promote her ability to switch from mundane activities to something of higher demand with ease. Personality Akumu is not a social person by any means, quite the opposite in fact, and would much rather spend her time alone than with others. There are only a few individuals with whom she converses with regularly, and even then it's rarely for extended periods of time. She does not enjoy senseless chatter or noise and avidly avoids large groups of people, believing her time better spent training her mind and body. With a displeased expression commonly adorning her features, it is not often that company seeks her either, her introverted nature keeping her thoughts concealed unless they are slowly extracted from her, something most people never have the patience to do. However, her silence should not be mistaken for uninterest; one of the reasons the young woman goes to the guild hall in the first place it to get daily news and information on the happenings of the guild and the world around them. She is not an eloquent speaker, and while she doesn't trip over her words, she is incredibly blunt and not one to ask twice for what she wants. She finds no purpose for empty socialization but she is a keen listener, quite easily sliding in and out of conversations to get the information she desires and not waste time. Getting Akumu to enter a conversation with someone is a surprising feat in and of itself, but the person sticking around to see a lengthy one through is even rarer. The young woman is callous, having no desire to protect other's dignity and pride when she speaks to them. She is not above insulting or degrading others to get what she wants and is quite violent when mildly provoked. On several occasions in her late teens, Akumu has found that words don't always work against the oblivious youth, and has since been accustomed to threatening others safety and physical well-being for them to leave her alone or do as she says. She is not ashamed of her brutal nature either, quite easily talking about and executing extreme pain upon others with little to no remorse. This is somewhat understandable, as her magic feeds upon negative emotions like fear and despair, though generally not excusable unless used against inherently dangerous people. She instead tries to stick to emotionally destroying people who get in her way, though pose no threat to humankind itself. She is reticent and reserved, even those she considers close finding it hard to learn much about her emotional or mental state. She does not divulge personal information to those she does not consider worthy and keeps a tight hold over her emotions, never allowing herself to reveal what she considers a weakness. Through many years of keeping pain and sorrows hidden, she has gotten fairly good at it, forcing her grief and torment down in favor of saving face. While she would like to believe she is invulnerable and invincible, she simply is not, her armor flawed in many ways. She is quick to anger and slow to trust, deeming everyone her enemy until they thoroughly prove her otherwise. However, she does not make said process any easier, pushing people who try to get close to her away. She is quite fearful of placing any part of herself in somebody else's hands, hating the thought of surrendering the safety she has built up over time. The endless abuse she endured from her parents, people she was supposed to trust and look up to for guidance, has yet to cease, continuing to destroy her relationships and barricade her away from interaction. Even further, Akumu does not believe in everlasting love and devotion, seeing the way her parents feel apart as a reason not to risk putting herself in such a situation. Akumu has long since left behind the childhood delusions of a perfect world where nothing goes wrong. Her realistic-borderline-pessimistic view on the world never allowing her to trust in good luck or good fortune to get her anything. She is a hard-working and resolute woman, relying on her strength and unwavering will and desire to get things done to pull her through troubling times. Headstrong and confident, she is unconcerned with other's opinions on her outlook on life. She does not believe in a black and white world, and simply believes everything and everyone exists in a state of gray; people make good decisions and people make bad decisions, but that does not make them good or bad people respectively. In the same vein of thinking, she does not think she is a good person nor does she believe she consistently makes good decisions. She makes the choices that she believes will be most beneficial for the people she cares about and sees herself as expendable and unnecessary in the grand scheme of ensuring their happiness. Relationships } |- | Koma Inu= |} History Akumu grew up in Oshibana in the wonderful Renato household, revered for its intelligent and obedient children. With her school life strict and home life even more so, it was not so much expected but demanded that she do well in school. It was that or her parents would become angry with her, which was quite easy to do even without a valid reason for it. Even a toe out of line was absolutely unacceptable in her parents' eyes, and it wasn't uncommon for the husband and wife to call their children "worthless" or "good-for-nothings" should they feel it was necessary. Akumu tended to take the heat of her parent's scoldings, keeping her brother as distant as she could from their hurtful way of speaking as she could. Her twin was on a higher pedestal than anything else in her life, and if that meant picking up his chores from time to time, she would do it. Anything to protect Itari... One faithful night would change all of it, however, exposing Itari fully to the horrors of their parents, or more specifically, their father. It would be on this night that Itari would head out to do the weekly shopping and had come home slightly later than what was normal. Knowing her brother's tendency to stop and talk to just about anyone who had ears, Akumu had defended him, telling her father about the heavy foot traffic due to street repairs. However, the man would have none of her excuses, and one thing led to another. Suddenly it was no longer about Itari being late but had grown into a full blown argument about all the terrible things each had done. Akumu had struck the wrong chord, however, bringing up her mother's "disappearance", and her father had smacked her across the face, his force great enough to leave a hand-shaped welt on her cheek. Itari had seen the entire thing as well, and it was that night that Akumu decided she could no longer take this alone anymore. With a heavy heart, after the twins had gone to bed, she explained the entire family situation up until that point. Each word was a relief and another knife in her back as she saw the anguish on Itari's face. The twins had nothing at this point, only themselves to keep each other on the positive side of things. After progressively getting more and more depressed as time went on, their saving grace came on a walk home. A giant phoenix with feathers brighter than the sun and deeper than shadows; Taijitu, the master of Light and Dark Magic. He offered to teach them the ways of his magic, to which they gratuitously accepted. They would learn all they could from him, slipping away whenever possible to avoid their father's suspicion. After several years had passed, they had a mastery over their magic, and Taijitu urged them to escape from their father and explore the world anew without having to worry about reaching anyone's expectations but their own. Even so, Akumu was hesitant to leave the only thing she had ever known, too afraid of something unknown to willingly leave this personal hell. At Itari's insistence, Akumu conceded, seeing both their points and the twins began to wander in search of their new home. It would be shortly after this that Itari finds out about Koma Inu, a guild founded on acceptance and kindness, two terms nearly foreign to them after so long. Once again, Akumu found it difficult to leave behind this free life and return to one that dictated she live with many people. Itari once again reassured Akumu that this was a step forward, not back and that Koma Inu would be different than Oshibana. The two joined the guild, where they would now be able to make new memories and explore Fiore freely. Synopsis } |- | Main Storyline= |-| Side Storylines= |} Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Krav Maga:' *'Jujutsu:' Darkness Phoenix Slayer Physiology Resistance to Darkness/Shadow Magics: As a Slayer-type magic, Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic users are completely immune to lesser forms of dark- or shadow-based magics. In fact, upon coming into contact with Shadow or Darkness Magic, it will instantly be absorbed into their Magic Origin, unlike the Dragon- or God-slaying counterparts, who must "consume" their element. However, that does not mean they cannot absorb the element, and it has been noted that they will do this as well, either to confuse their opponents or to more rapidly prepare their signature breath attack. Enhanced Healing Factor: As a Phoenix Slayer, the rate that a user of this magic heals is about twice as great as the normal mages or humans. Minor scrapes and bruises are healed in a matter of minutes, thus allowing them to continue through a battle and ignore such scuffs, as they know they will be gone soon. In addition, when they absorb their element, this healing rate increases even more. When their Magic Origin is completely restored and they add magic into the equation, a broken finger can be reset and fully functional in less than a minute. Complete Resurrection: Much like the beasts they are meant to slay, Phoenix Slayers are capable of returning from the dead completely through a resurrection process that takes no less than a week to complete. After dying, any remaining magic energy goes into restarting the person's body again and they will begin to draw in eternano at a far more enhanced rate to ensure all goes smoothly. After a week's time has wrapped up, they wake up without any issues or impairments in the mind or body, completely restored to a healthy state. However, in this state, the person is incredibly vulnerable and able to be killed again, from which they cannot be restored again. In addition, it takes a week for the ability to "reset" meaning they cannot die again until a week after they wake up or they cannot be resurrected again. Physical Capabilities Phenomenal Strength: Akumu is an incredibly strong individual, capable of executing attacks of devastating physical strength. She can lift things several times her own weight and size, around 750 lbs and reach her maximum at 900 lbs. On average, her punches clock in at 3515 newtons (790 lbs) of force and her kicks at an average of 4700 newtons (1056 lbs) of force. She was quite easily able to render a grown man unconscious in a single hit and was able to propel a beast upward several meters with a kick, though the latter had a magical boost. Incredible Durability: Akumu's body is incredibly durable, capable of taking heavy hits and showing few signs of physical damage. While no set of armor, her skin, muscle, and bone tissue is notably tougher and denser than the average person's which makes it significantly more difficult to deal damage to her. In addition, changes in temperature are far less likely to affect her as well, making her slightly more resistant to heat and cold as well. Exceptional Pain Tolerance: Akumu has been demonstrated to be able to remain calm in situations where she is subjected to severe amounts of physical damage, enough to remain calm and functional. Wounds that would normally stop someone in their tracks are altogether ignored by the young woman and in the heat of battle when adrenaline is running through her veins, superficial wounds usually aren't even accounted for until she sees the blood on her clothes afterward. Remarkable Endurance: Akumu is capable of performing at her peak for an extended period of time, able to ignore a great deal of fatigue before eventually succumbing to overall exhaustion. She constantly and continuously pushes herself to her absolute limits during her training, oftentimes placing herself under so much stress that she actually collapses, only to rebound some time later and do the same thing again. As a person to finish battles quickly rather than draw them out, her stamina is very rarely tested in a battle, though Akumu's durability, willpower, and enhanced regenerative capabilities are a true testament to what the woman could achieve. Honed and Enhanced Senses: Through extensive training, aptitude, and magic introduction, Akumu's senses have reached and surpassed the limit of human perception to outside stimuli. Her eyesight is several times better than average thanks to the enhanced physiology as a Phoenix Slayer, her cones and rods much denser and tightly packed to allow for far better perception of light and color. In addition, she is able to detect motion and detail at a far better rate, roughly 2.25 times better than normal. As a user of Darkness Magic, she has a far higher count of rods in her eyes as well, allowing her to perceive light on a black-and-white scale at the very least and give her an accurate representation of the area around her in incredibly low light. Her sense of hearing is not enhanced, though it is still above the average human, allowing her to detect infrasonic and ultrasonic sounds waves to a minor degree, her sense of hearing ranging from 9 Hz to 30 kHz. Her sense of touch is enhanced to a certain degree, allowing her to detect changes in temperature and air pressure around her. She still only has around six million olfactory sensors, though she has trained her sense of smell to the full capacity, allowing her to identify and differentiate between more than a trillion scents. Finally, her sense of taste has been trained as well, allowing her to detect a myriad of different tastes, namely to avoid being poisoned. Her vestibular system is also considerably better than the average, her standard five senses increasing her sense of balance as well as through intensive training to ideally be able to function from virtually any platform and angle so she is not thrown off by any outside sources. Augmented Speed: Akumu sits around average in terms of raw running speed, capable of achieving a top speed of 23 mph (10.3 mps) and maintaining it for several minutes. In short bursts, she is able to go beyond this speed, though they are generally very isolated occasions to get closer to her opponent quicker. Given her phenomenal strength, however, in a single leap forward she can produce earth-rending effects and get towards her opponent in no time at all, though it requires precision less she over or under shoot her distance or her direction is off. All things taken into account, she is a brawler, and she simply sees no purpose in trying to greatly train her speed or agility beyond what she may need in a regular situation. Remarkable Reflexes: Compared to her average speed foot-speed, Akumu's reflexes are extraordinary. Because of her enhanced and honed senses, she can perceive outside stimuli at a far greater pace than the average human which in itself can minutely improve her reflexes though training was needed to fully develop them into what she know possesses. She can, on average, react to various stimuli at around four-fifths the speed of the average person. Incredible Flexibility: Akumu is capable of contorting and turning her body about its various axes and joints with relative ease. This allows her to move about in incredibly close quarters with limited difficulty. With an amazing pain tolerance, she can dislocate some of her bones and feel virtually nothing when she does that or when she puts them back in place, allowing her to get into enclosed, tight spaces with relative ease. Expert Gymnast and Acrobat: Akumu is capable of maneuvering and traversing high above the ground and around many obstacles with relative ease, performing various acrobatic and gymnastic stunts in tandem with her fighting techniques to enhance her evasion techniques as well as increase her overall prowess on the battlefield. She can perform various leaps, flips, and utilize her body mass to control the general direction she moves in when going through the air to get an optimal landing so she isn't harmed. Mental Capabilities Eidetic Memory: Unconquerable Willpower: Expert Tactician: Magic Magical Abilities Incredible Magic Prowess: *'Massive Magic Origin:' **'Second Origin Activation:' *'Eternano Manipulation:' *'Physiological Meliorism' (生理的な改善説, Seiri-tekina Kaizen-setsu) is a unique ability that a mage can obtain through advanced training in ethernano manipulation. This ability gives the user enhanced physical stats, without the use of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, by altering a specific physiological function to obtain the desired result. Through the use of this magic, a user is able to alter the efficiency of particular cells to allow for greater efficiency of a certain physiological process. Particularly used on the endocrine system, nervous system, muscular system, and skeletal system; this ability is able to affect all anatomical systems to improve a mages performance. This is done through the manipulation of their ethernano, allowing their magic to act as a catalyst or substitute substrate in various reactions in the body. This can greatly increase the output and efficiency of a cell, as the body is able to use a form that can be replenished slowly through the means of ambient absorption; which is far less finite than the traditional metabolism and production. **'Aldo Mena: Vigilant:' Adrenaline, also known as epinephrine a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands; especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion. So once the mage is able to get control of the glands that secrete adrenaline the user may experience effects such as increased blood pressure allowing the user to react faster and become faster in general. As vasoconstriction occurs, the user may feel a bit stiffer after using this. **'Aldo Mena: Unleashed:' The manipulation of norepinephrine can be used to treat oneself and give the user on final push if the user is extremely wounded or fatigued. Once the user seems like he/she is about to faint or lose a fight due to fatigue the norepinephrine can kick in to increase blood pressure. As norepinephrine is referred to as a "stress" hormone, using an excess amount can lead to organs being worn down faster than usual. **'Aldo Mena: Propogate:' Using ethernano as a substitute, a Mage is able to disperse ethernano through the epimysium of the skeletal muscles and cause massive depolarization of the muscle fibers which causes the body to utilize all myofibrils during contractions. This can give a Mage an extra 20% increase in brute force, but this comes with a cost. Because a Mage is overriding the bodies natural defense mechanism of not utilizing all muscle fibers, prolonged use of this spell can result in extreme tearing of the muscles and related torque injuries. **'Aldo Mena: Nutriment:' but utilizing substrate substitution or ethernano catalysis on the adrenal gland, a Mage is able to increase their levels of cortisol, a steroid hormone. One this spell is in effect, the body will begin gluconeogenesis, allowing the body to have an increased supply of "fuel". Although this can increase the output of muscles, but giving it the copious amounts of energy it needs, it is one of the more risky spells to use; as prolonged use can increase water loss, increase protein and bone degradation, and decrease immune and healing functions. So this spell is best used for a quick boost in power on a final hit. **'Aldo Mena: Inspiration:' By increasing production of erythropoietin in the kidneys and liver, the body is signaled to begin erythropoiesis or the creation of red blood cells. With physiological meliorism a mage is able to increase their erythropoietin levels to hypoxic condition, which is about 10,000 mU of the hormone per milliliter of blood. This increase red blood cell production by almost 1000 fold, giving the mage a greater capacity for gas exchange, allowing their muscles to perform aerobic respiration and prevent the build up of lactic acid, which causes soreness. **'Aldo Mena: Vitality:' Activating this spell will increase metabolic rate, protein synthesis, bone growth and repair, and increase the body's sensitivity to hormones like adrenaline. The manipulation of these hormones, via substrate substitution or ethernano catalysis, will increase protein, fat, and carbohydrate metabolism of the mage's body and improve how cells use energetic compounds. **'Aldo Mena: Vigor:' Manipulating the hormone produced by adipose tissue, a mage is able to increase the concentration of Leptin going to the hypothalamus. Using this spell helps slow down appetite, speeds up lipolysis, and maintain energy homeostasis allowing a mage to fight without fatigue for a greater period of time, while still maintaining substantial enough energy to fight at peak performance. Aldo Mena: Overhaul- Concentrating their ethernano on the anterior pituarity gland, a mage can stimulate the release of Growth Hormone (GH) to stimulates growth, cell reproduction, and cell regeneration. This allows a mage to recover from injuries and minor wounds within a matter of seconds. The effects of this spell are only highly effective on superficial wounds, yet it can help with deep wounds by increasing the healing process exponentially related to the amount of ethernano output. **'Aldo Mena: Alleviate:' This is a two-fold modification that helps with releasing greater concentrations of enkephalin, a pain suppressant. This is one of the more difficult spells to master if the user wishes to grant instant pain relief. This can be done as a localized spell, or a generalized spell. The user will modify their ethernano to act as a substitute preproenkephalin, a signal peptide that will cause the cells to release proenkephalin. If wishing to use this a precaution, a user can stop this spell in the first stage and allow their body to naturally create enkephalin through the post-translational modification of proenkephalin. If wanting to grant instant pain relief, the user may enter the second stage and use their magic to catalyze the proteases used to cleave peptide bonds on proenkephalin and greatly reduce the time for the opioid peptide to take effect. *'Ominous Magical Aura:' **'Magic Signal:' Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic (闇の滅鳳凰魔法, Yami no Metsuhōō Mahō) allows the user complete dominion over the element of darkness, allowing it to have a far greater extension than simple shadow based magics. The user may manipulate it through external or internal sources, and from any point in their body, such as their mouth, hands, or feet. While such a magic may be a greater umbrella for shadow magic, it also requires a bit more practice, as the user must have a mastery over their emotions in order to perform this magic, specifically their negative ones. However, it is noted that any darkness that is made by this form of magic is superior to all others excluding God Slayers of the same element. However, there are many advantages that masters of this magic are granted that can be used to their advantage. Unlike the other types of slayer magic, this specific type does not need to eat their element in order to restore their body and magical reserves. Instead, they can absorb the element through basic contact, though the previous method is still possible. In addition, much like other elemental type magic users, the user may turn their body into darkness. While in this intangible form, the user cannot be harmed by physical attacks because they will simply pass right through them, and a select few magics can do anything to this form, namely being a Darkness God Slayer. In addition, the user can travel at a far more accelerated rate in this form by moving along shadows. Such shadows don't need to be in sight in order to be traveled to, and if the user knows when a shadow is made at a specific place, then they may travel to that place at the time it appears. A strange, but understandable ability of this magic is the ability to draw out a target's negative emotions and bring them to the forefront. When the target utilizes their magic on the Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic, the damage it would normally afflict is lessened by a certain degree. This is because their negative emotions affect their magic in a way that 'benefits' the Darkness Magic user, but the basic form of the opposing magic still allows it to do damage. On top of this is the user's ability to perform Illusion and Gravity Magic, though on a smaller scale than actual practitioners of the magic. With Illusion Magic, the user can trap a target in a world of any make or model, so long as it constitutes the target being in some sort of emotional stress. While this may be the only spell the user has access to, the target's emotional state will be heightened to a state where even seeing a complete stranger being harmed causes them to break down into tears. Gravity Magic works in a similar way, with the user only being able to increase the gravity in a certain area. A user of Darkness Phoenix Slayer may also craft various constructs of darkness energy, such as tools, weapons, or basic objects to aid them in their pursuits. The weapons they can create include, but are not limited to swords, axes, spears, staves, knives, and shields, which can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. Depending on the user's skill in the magic and the time and energy put into the construct, they can be very large or intricate in design. Like every other Slayer, a Darkness Phoenix Slayer has access to a heightened state called Phoenix Force. The state is achieved by consuming an amount of darkness energy from external sources. In this state, the user will receive an extreme boost in magical and physical strength and stamina, as well as be decorated with feather-like markings on their face and talon-like finger and toenails. Phoenix Drive By increasing the magic coursing through their body, a Phoenix Slayer is capable of kickstarting the Drive technique, which comes with a fair share of combat and aesthetic boosts. The user will notice a significant jump in their physical capabilities all across the board, doubling their strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and durability, as well as seeing an increase in their magical control and regenerative abilities. In terms of appearance, the user's face, hands, and feet will be coated in a myriad of black, green, red, and purple and five feathers will adorn either of their arms. To activate such a technique, the user must have access to their Second Origin, or they will quickly succumb to their lack of magic within their body, enough to go unconscious. Phoenix Force The Phoenix Slayer's ultimate mode so to speak, this grants the user unimaginable boosts in physical, magical, and regenerative capabilities, making them an absolute menace on the battlefield once it is unleashed. This alters the person's appearance to take on a far more avian look, signifying the surmount of power that one can reach as a Phoenix Slayer without becoming one of the beasts themselves. Feathers and feather-like markings adorn their body, especially prominent around the user's forearms, calves, and cheeks, the colors varying along the spectrum of shades accessible by a user of this Darkness-Slayer style. The power boost granted by such a change is astounding, the user's physical abilities increasing tenfold, becoming a near parallel to the beasts they are meant to slay. In addition to this, the darkness and shadows around them will bend and bow to their every whim and wish with ease, granting them the ability to control their magic at a far greater capacity. Additionally, their regenerative capabilities appear to increase so greatly that a bruise will vanish almost as quickly as it was placed upon their body, making their victory an almost assured thing on the battleground. To achieve such a state, the user must consume magic of their element that is high in eternano at a rapid pace without expelling it, allowing it to move throughout their veins and increase their power as it begins to take effect on their physical appearance. Rainbow Fire Magic Rainbow Fire Magic (虹火災魔法, Niji Kasai Mahō) is Caster Magic that allows Akumu to create and alter the properties of flames to give her a wider variety of abilities. These changes are always signified by a change in color, the shade varying depending on the potency of the flames. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Kikuno Asahina from Sket Dance *Her name means Nightmare Reborn Category:Aaniimee Category:Female Category:Koma Inu Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Mage